Undamned
by exoticfreak
Summary: Used to be called 'One More Chance' This is going to be a series of one-shots that I'm going to be doing between Leon and Claire
1. One More Chance

It was a typical Friday night in London, in the United Kingdom and Claire Redfield had no intention of going out partying. She wasn't seventeen anymore, she was a woman, a woman who fought for her rights, saw horrors at too much of a young age, and also a woman with a bag load of paper work.

So there she sat, at her desk in a rather too posh hotel in the centre of London, doing what she typically did on a Friday night, Terrasave. Claire sighed. Out of everywhere in the world, they'd choose London , rainy, cold London.

It's not that Claire didn't like her job, not at all, she loved it, it was something that showed how brutal her past once was. Then again you don't go around telling anyone that you were one of the few that survived Raccoon City, possibly not the best chat up line. Claire's job was probably the only thing that stopped her going really insane, it is a pinch that everything that her life stands for is reality, the nightmare is reality, or was reality. But even now for Claire, the world isn't perfect. There will always be some sort of deadly virus on the black market, just like now (Or so she's been told) and some bags worth of paper work she has to cart around with her.

**Claire's POV**

Don't you hate it when you feel like you've nearly finished something because you've been at it for hours but look over and realise you're not even halfway? Well that's how I feel now. I lost count at 4 and a half hours. Damn paperwork. I sat back and gulped, my now, cold coffee down and cringed. It'd been left for way to long.

I got up off of my chair, stretched and yawned. If I quit now for tonight I could maybe get up early in the morning and be done with all this at dinner. Maybe then I could finally be able to do a bit of 'sight-seeing' around here. It's been ages since I've been in London, when I was a kid I use to love going on holiday here.

Walking to put the cup in the sink I noticed the time, 19:30, perhaps I could do a little sight-seeing now before I go to bed… A little night stroll would do me good I guess.

I put my hair in my trademark high pony tail and some boots on. Nothing special, I only wanted a walk, not a bed buddy or anything. I threw my rather large 'Queen' hoodie on and grabbed an umbrella.

As soon as I walked up the street I knew I should of put more layers on. I forgot how cold it can get here in England. It was surprisingly quiet on the streets of central London and I suddenly became more weary. With the amount of dark alleyways and side streets I expected some sort of BOW to emerge from them. But then again, that's just because of my past.

I turned a corner and was suddenly greeted with hordes of people. Oxford Street. One part of London that never seems to sleep, whether it was full of groups of friends, shoppers or even drug dealers, it seemed full all the time. I didn't want to be on this street for long, I'm not much of a 'crowd' person, I really hated bumping into people all the time. I'd swap this for nobody on the streets and dark alleyways. Well.. Maybe not the dark alleyway part.

Anyway, I managed to fight myself trough the crowds and somehow ended up in a bar drinking red wine. I'm pretty sure I looked like the odd one out. It looked pretty post here and everyone seemed to be in dresses, apart from the men obviously, who were in suits, but with there ties buttoned down.

I then saw this most beautiful woman. Her hair was thick, curly, long, her dress was cherry pink and simple. She was laughing, her hazel eyes looked right into some guys face I couldn't see. It looked like she was in love. They probably got married today. Sometimes I wonder what stopped me from settling down and getting married and having kids or something. Oh, wait, possibly because I had encountered the undead many more times than the average person…

I stopped sat at my position at the bar, I wouldn't want to ruin some marriage after party, especially since I was dressed in only a hoodie, jeans, and boots. No, I really didn't fit in.

I carried on glancing at the bride and her groom who were just stood up talking, I was very curious to see what he looked like after all, must be one lucky guy to have a girl as pretty as she is. Another guy from the party tapped him on his grey suit and he turned around. His hair seemed to float as he spun on his heel. Then I saw him.

Well, I actually saw them. The blue eyes, them blue eyes, I wouldn't of even had to look at his face and I would of known who it was. Yeah, here he was Leon Kennedy, now a husband. I couldn't help feel a hint of jealousy. He could of told me at least, I get the fact we don't see each other every week, but I survived a nightmare with him, several nightmares actually. He was there for me when others were not. Yet he couldn't tell me about a stupid wedding?

I saw his 'friend', presumably his best man, glance at me. I burned, they were speaking about me. I sharply turned around and ordered something a little bit stronger. I heard his footsteps approach me. Great, whether it as a banter, a hello, or an apology I couldn't really be bothered with it anymore. To put it straight I was feeling rather pissed off.

"My friend told me you was staring at me." He grinned. I rolled my eyes. "It's been awhile Claire, where have you been?"

It had actually been 6 months since I last saw Leon, not that I would be counting or anything. We caught up with each other over coffee. He could of at least of mentioned his little engagement then? What a dick.

"Somewhere on Earth, like most living things." He chuckled but I deliberately tried not to look at him. He pulled a chair over and sat on it next to me, his face inches from mine as he leant on the bar side. I drank my drink in one and shoved the glass away from me. "Well it's been nice seeing you again Leon, but I'm going…"

"Why so soon? I haven't seen you in what? 6 months now?" He stood up as I stood up, I don't think he's going to let me get away without a fight. Also considering he's some secret agent, I wouldn't want to beat his ass in front of his bride. I'm not that mean.

"Ok Leon… I'm sure I could give up at least one hour of my time." I crossed my arms trying to look as fed up as I possibly could . He shook his head and grinned, I knew he could see my jealousy, he could read me like a book now.

After pointless small talk about what I was doing here in London he nodded to the barman he just smiled and guided us into the bar and into a backroom where twenty or so flights of stairs and two lifts were. I was rather puzzled.

"Leon? What are you doing?"

"I just thought I'd be nice to catch up in private. I don't particularly like to brag about my job and experiences."

I nodded to him, still doing my best to look pissed off. "If anything Leon, in a damp, poorly lit room like this, I'd expect a rape to happen."

He rolled his eyes at me and motioned upward. A slight grin escaped my lips.

"Lifts are no fun. Race ya?"

His eyes lit up and he had a stupid boyish grin on his face.

"You're on Red."

"Okay, 3- 2- CHEAT!"

Leon started sprinting up the stairs lightening speed, while I tried to catch him up, continually yelling "CHEATER" at him. Jerk.

He ended up waiting for me at about the 10th flight, both of us breathing heavily. The stone steps were uneven and were crumbling in some places. As soon as I did catch him up he was off again, sprinting without even looking back, right up the stairs. Show off. I wasn't far behind him, and I saw him nearly at the top when I had the best idea ever.

I purposely tripped on a crumbling step and let out a very piercing scream. Within seconds Leon was by my side.

"Claire! Claire! What's wrong? Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

I quivered my lip, squeezed my eyes shut, bit my tongue to stop myself laughing, and shook my head violently. "My.. Leg.. Where I got hurt in Harvardville, I tripped on it…" I panted.

" We'll have to go right to the top till we can get the lift back down… then I'll take you to the nearest hospital and get you checked out…" He picked me up bridal style. I can't say I didn't enjoy it. He smelled amazing and as I hooked my arms around his neck I felt a brush of his soft hair yet the beads of sweat on his neck. I closed my eyes as I listened to his heartbeat, it was rather fast. Probably from running and worrying over me. As I looked up at his face I noticed he looked deadly serious. Oh my God, I'm such a brilliant actress.

I saw us approaching the last flight of stairs. I had to do this just at the right time… I needed to beat him.

Just before he started the last stairs I jumped off of him and ran off up them as quickly as I could. I heard him sigh in deep frustration as I stood next to the door at the top. I made an 'L' with my fingers and pointed them right at him. "Ha… LOOSSERR!"

"And you had a go at me for cheating."

"Tack-tics Kennedy, I'm just too good of a thinker…"

"I just got my ass beat by the Claire Redfield. I'm sure you'll tell your brother this." He chuckled and held out his hand.

"So now you're going to shake my hand and be like 'Fair play man, good game' no way." I stuck my tongue out at him, he rolled his eyes and smiled.

He opened the door for me, being a gentleman in his suit and all. I gasped.

"Like it?" He questioned.

"It's amazing"

We were on the roof of the building, it was still cold but the rain had stopped. I approached the edge. I could see everything, the Thames, Tower Bridge, Big Ben, everything. It was truly breathtaking. It was almost like he was flirting with me. Wait, what? Then everything crumbled and I said it. "Shouldn't you be bringing your new hot babe up here anyway? Are you trying to hit it off with me, you're a married man Leon! Jesus Christ, and you didn't even bother to tell me? What is this anyway? What are you actually playing at? You're all like 'it's been 6 months' blah blah blah, you have a wife Leon! I thought we were friends… but no… We survived together Leon, you were there when everybody else wasn't and now… you go and start knocking off a woman without even telling me? Without even sparing a single thought of what- Oh shit." I didn't even notice the tear in my eye. Leon looked at me, it was terrible his look, like he'd jut be slapped, like he'd just watched someone die. I looked at the gravelled floor.

"Look at me Claire…" His voice was gentle, soothing. I couldn't look at him not now. I turned around to head back.

"Claire… it's not like you to back down from what you believed in."

I took my head off the floor and looked up. I slowly turned around to face him, his face was serious again, London was behind him. Then I looked straight into his blue orbs, the windows to his soul, he looked in pain.

"She's not my wife Claire." Oh yeah, then my jaw must of hit the bloody floor. "She's my sister…" Then I wanted to just crawl into a dark hole and just stay there, I was humiliated. All I could say was "Oh" I just unloaded everything onto him, just to find out that his sister was the one getting married. Why is it always me, why do things like this happen to me? Leon stifled a giggle.

"You're an absolute prick Leon Kennedy…" He shook his head at me.

"You're the one making false accusations. Why would it even bother you anyway?"

He was purposely being like this. He motioned his head to a little blanket on the floor that he must've set out while I was ranting.

We could have been talking for hours on end just about how much our lives has changed. How reality makes itself known, but can also make itself invisible. Leon, as I expected, is like me, nothing seems to have always of sunk in. What we survived, what happened, the fall of Umbrella, everything. We had jokes as well of course, Leon told me of the time he spilt coffee over rather expensive government equipment just because, he claims, a wasp was after him. Leon is just, well, a normal guy, when he's not doing his job. I can't believe how a rookie police cop ended up working for the president.

The thought of going home never really crossed my mind, until I saw the sun starting to come up. I realised how much work I had to get done and then the tiredness hit me. I stayed up, talking, all night, on a rooftop with Leon Kennedy. Isn't that like some crazy dream I'd have? I never even felt cold during the night despite the temperatures, I never even noticed how our hands brushed and how we ended up rather close to one another. No, Claire, he's Leon, forget it.

I soon forgot about my work and we just sat there in silence, watching the sun come up. I dared to take a peek at my watch and it was 5am. I don't think I'll be getting any work done today anyway, I could always do it tomorrow I guess. I pushed it to the back of my mind as much as I could. Right now I was with an important person in my life, who I needed, I felt joy through my tiredness.

Then I awoke at whatever time later in the crook of Leon's neck, I quickly scooted up, blinking, trying to get use to the bright sun now up in the sky. Damn, we must of fell asleep. It only felt like a minute since I'd last checked my watch but now I saw it flashing at 11:28. No work for me definitely.

I glanced at Leon and saw the gentle rise and fall of his chest, his grey suit now gritty because of the gravel. His hands where on his stomach, his head was positioned to the side slightly, his head would have been on top of mine. He looked calm.

"This staring thing is getting a bit weird now Claire." He croaked. Dammit. He blinked his eyes open several times and rubbed them. He sat up and looked at me. "Sorry" He smiled slightly.

"For what?"

"Keeping you up here all this time, guess time just wonders off. The world carries on doesn't it?" I nodded at him.

"Don't worry about it Leon." He smiled at me, still half asleep.

We had to move and live our lives. Like Leon said, time wonders and the world carries on. So must we, as much as I didn't want to leave.

When we were back on the street looking rather terrible Leon looked at me. "Meet me back here at 1?" He asked. I smiled at him.

"Of course."

I half walked half jogged back to the hotel to have a shower, wash my hair, and generally do my best to not look an absolute state. I didn't even dare to look in the mirror at what Leon would have been seeing, it's not as if Leon hadn't of seen me covered in blood, guts and a gun before, but I wasn't in them circumstances… for once. It doesn't hurt to make an effort, which last night I did not really do.

I still scrunched my hair up in a high ponytail and took out the same stuff I wore when I was at Harvardville. I loved this outfit and I managed to scrub out all the blood stains. Then before I knew it, it was 1 o'clock and was stood outside the same building I had only stepped out of hours before. I won't deny that I was pretty nervous, cause I definitely was.

I looked at my watch impatiently, tapped my foot, and then folded my arms. The sun was out and it was more warmer. However you could still see the wet patches and the puddles from the rain. The street itself wasn't particularly busy, nothing compared to that murderous Oxford Street, that is most certainly not my thing.

A minute or two later I saw Leon approach me, he was wearing his usual black combat trousers, a white shirt and a bomber jacket. I smiled at him.

"You're late… where have you been?" I demanded to him. There's nothing like banter between myself and Leon, I enjoy it.

"I prefer to not tell you about my strange ways of getting changed, I even-"

"I don't want to know."

After little small talk, Leon decided to take me to some fancy restaurant for dinner. After telling him that I don't appear to have the same masses of money as him, he offered, well, he demanded that he pay the bill. Which I wasn't even allowed to see. I guess coffee and sandwiches are expensive where ever Leon took me.

We spent the day aimlessly walking around London. By the time we reached the Thames it was dusk, and a pretty nice sunset. We stood in the middle of Tower Bridge looking down at the water.

"Ever been on the London Eye Claire?"

I eyed the gigantic wheel that was across the river nervously. It wasn't essentially the height bit that bothered me, well it was. I can stand on top of buildings, just like last night, and be fine. It's just that on the London Eye you're dangling, it doesn't look a sturdy structure like you're average building.

"No, I haven't."

Leon turned to me and nodded towards the overly sized funfair wheel.

"It's getting late anyway Leon. I can go on another day."

"Oh c'mon Claire, you've been missing out, seeing London on foot is one thing, but seeing it in the sky…" He smiled and nodded.

"No.. honestly I really-"

"Are you afraid of it Claire?"

Dammit. "No… I just really don't-"

"Did I ever tell you that you speak rather quickly when you're nervous?"

My mouth fell dry and I just looked up at him.

"Claire, you've managed to live knowing you survived…" He looked around and whispered the words "Raccoon City" to me. "But surly compared to that, you're fear of that thing will be conquered?"

I tried to look for something to say. Something that would get me out of this, I bit my lip. Leon put a supportive hand on my shoulder.

"I'll be there all the way."

Before I knew it I was in one of the little oval shaped enclosures on the London Eye. Because of Leon's 'rank' we were able to get one just the two of us. My hands soon became very sweaty as we started to slowly move off of the ground. Leon managed to keep my distracted as we gained height by just talking general things to me, like we had been doing all of today. But then I started to feel dizzy, everything went silent, and I realised how high up we were. I was frozen in my place, I tried my best to stay away from the window as Leon walked over to it.

"C'mon Claire, the view is amazing. It's a once in a life time thing."

I gulped. I couldn't do this. I couldn't even speak.

Leon walked over to me and grabbed my hand, my eyesight was fixed on the windows. I felt like a goldfish. Leon's hand slid onto my waist, his hand never left mine. He kept whispering in my ear, I couldn't hear what he was saying, but it was something supportive, the fear washed over me. He was gently pushing me over to the window. I heard him keep repeating. "Don't worry, I'm here." I'm a girl who can battle off hordes of the undead, yet have a fear of a larger ferris wheel, not something most people would expect.

Once I saw the view all the fear dangling, all of the fear of not being sturdy vanished. I gasped and put my hands on the glass.

"Amazing isn't it? Leon croaked up, both of his arms were around my waist now and he stood behind me. Now I was most definitely frozen. I nodded to agree with what he had just said.

I felt his breath, his voice, right next to my ear as he said- "I knew you would do it." These feelings, all these feelings I had been putting to the back of my mind just re-surfaced. My heart speed was rocketing.

"Thanks." I managed to pipe up.

The rest of the journey was in silence. We stayed in the same position, watching the sun fade away from the sky. When we got off it was no longer the sun lighting London but streetlights.

I shivered slightly and in seconds Leon's jacket was around me. We walked back towards the hotel I was in, arms linked. It saddened me thinking that this would be the last time I saw Leon for awhile. It always is. It can range from weeks to years without any sign of Leon. Who's to even say that.. Maybe… he goes on some mission and will never come back? No.. I can't even… no. I bit on my lip to hold the tears back.

Leon followed me up the stairs to the hotel entrance. I turned to face him.

"Thanks, Leon, for today and yesterday. I really enjoyed it."

"Yeah, Claire… me too."

There was a brief awkward silence, I didn't know what to say so I just handed him his jacket back. I immediately felt the cold.

"Until next time Claire." He smiled and winked at me, but I remembered the last time this happened.

I snapped at him. "When do you expect there to be a next time?" His smile faded and I realised what I had just said. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean tha-"

"No, Claire, you carry on." He had a slight frown and folded his arms. He was putting me on the spot, he wanted to know what I had to get off of my chest.

"You say that every time Leon. We can never predict that we're going to see each other again. You don't really bother to text or call or make some form of contact with me. I understand that you have a huge schedule and stuff, but I do too. It might not as be as important as yours, but I make time to keep in contact with everyone. People can go weeks, months, years without even hearing a breath from you. It scares me Leon…" Then I started to shout a little bit. " I mean, aren't we suppose to be friends who stick by each other? I survived… get that? SURVIVED Raccoon City with you…. With you! You never bother to contact me… I always do that. Sometimes I just wonder if, like today, you just show up out of nowhere and expect me to know who you are… one day I might think you're dead Leon, forget you're face, and move on. But I can't can I? Cause you hang me… Like a little thread, wondering if you're dead or alive." Tears were rolling down my face now, I couldn't believe what I had just said, it all toppled out in sweat, anger, and tears. All Leon did was look at me, more sympathetically, and that just angered me more. I was out of breath though and had nothing I could just spit out anymore. I wiped away the tears without even glancing up at him and said bluntly and bitterly. "Till next time Leon." And then I headed for the door, but not before he grabbed my arm and swirled me around so I was mere centimetres away from his face.

"Look at me." He whispered. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip. I looked up at him. I bet I wasn't the most attractive sight. His eyes studied my own and his hands cupped my cheeks.

"I'm sorry for making you feel like that, but don't you ever think I do it purposely. If I had my way in the world… everything would be… it would be just.." He looked like he was searching for words but couldn't find them. He found something else however and that was my lips.

I responded immediately and kissed him back while I grabbed his hands that were still firmly on my cheeks. My heart was jumping now, threatening to burst out of my ribcage. The kiss was tender at first, until I granted his tongue access to my mouth. It was then all of the years of attraction, the bond we shared, and everything else burst out into passion. His hands slid down around my waist and my arms were looped around his neck, he pulled me closer. All this time it took, all the dreams I have had about him, it's all finally happening. There was only one thing that would stop us in our tracks tonight, and that was the need for air. We both gasped but never moved from the way we stood.

"Don't leave Leon, please… not yet." I said in a hurried rush, I was desperate

"No." He shook his head.

We fumbled our way up the stairs to my hotel room. My hand was shaking so much from the surprise, the shock, of finally getting what I needed most, it took me time to even put the key in the hole. Once I unlocked it we both hurried in and I slammed the door shut. Leon captured my mouth again out of urgency and pushed me up against the wall. I moaned as he started to place kisses down my neck, I ran my fingers through his soft hair which also tickled my skin as he kissed the crook of my neck. We kissed again, fighting for dominance.

What happened the rest of the night is predictable. It was rushes of love, passion, the need for one another, we waited for so long, that it was driving us crazy inside and out.

When I woke up I could feel Leon's body around mine, we were both wrapped in sheets. Our clothes were scattered across the floor. I also hadn't had any nightmares either, none. Leon was still asleep, I studied his body, it was perfect. Even the scar from Raccoon City, it was ugly, especially since he never got proper medical care for it, but on his body, it was perfect. He was perfect. I snuggled up to him again into the crook of his neck. I felt protected. He stirred and adjusted himself so he was still holding onto me yet still comfy himself. Although I couldn't see, I knew his eyes would of fluttered open. I listened to his sturdy heartbeat.

"Claire… how on Earth do you expect me to walk away from this. How can I be leaving for Washington tomorrow? How do they expect me to get up and go like nothing has happened?" His voice was sluggish from just waking up, but I could hear the sadness in his voice. That same sadness started to fill my heart but I tried to toughen myself up.

"Because you have a job to do Leon, just like me. We're making the world a better place. My world has certainly started to become a better place…"

"Come back with me Claire…" He moved his head down so now we were looking into each others eyes. His fingers were making circles on my hips. "Come with me to Washington. I'll ask the president if he can allow me to stay in America more often. I want to be with you Claire. You can move into my apartment. I'm sure that you would love to clean that up."

Tears began to fill my eyes. "We can't Leon. We both have jobs. Important jobs. That we love, yet can't away from. We can't be together just yet Leon." He wiped the first tear that rolled down from my cheek away. I saw his own eyes began to fill. He would not allow himself to cry, not in front of me anyway.

"We can make it work Claire. We have no choice but to make it work. I've waited for so long, so long to be with you. That stupid Angela and Ada stopped it. I'm not willing to let anything else stop it. Please. Claire. Come with me. I can sort something out with Terrasave. There is already people interested in starting it up there. I'll help. There's not going to be another 'Till next time' anymore Claire. I need to be with you."

I gave him a teary eyed smile. Maybe finally now was the time to let go. To finally embrace life with open arms, to actually enjoy my life. This was my first opportunity, I can't let it go, I may never get the chance again.

"I'll always be with you Leon."

He kissed me fiercely but I broke it. "Just go and clean your teeth before you do that again please…" He rolled his eyes and smiled at me.

"I love you." He said to me. I felt weak all of a sudden. He just said he loved me?

"I love you too Leon!" I jumped on top of him to kiss him but he placed a finger over my lips.

"You go brush your teeth as well then?" Then it was my turn to roll my eyes.

* * *

><p>AN Hope you liked it! The idea just came to me, just a little something :) Please Review :)


	2. Recovery

A/N- Hello guys! I really can't thank you enough for the reviews and all the people who favourited my little one-shot! With the release of Operation Raccoon City I just want to make one-shots with Leon and Claire. Words cannot describe my love for this couple! So I'm going to write as many one-shots as I can until I'm totally drained XD I will upload them all to this story :) This one isn't as long as my other one but the idea came to me an hour ago and decided to write it up since I couldn't wait. I feel as if it could of been better here and there but I did what I could do. Thank you guys!

xxx

* * *

><p><em>Could have been a night like any other<em>

_One of us has to drive_

_One of us gets to think_

_Jimmy Eat World - Always Be_

It wasn't the first time Claire had been in Leon's car. There's been several times she'd been in Leon's car. First it was Raccoon, it was the police's car, but it would have been Leon's probably, the second time was after Raccoon when he dropped her off at the train station. The next it was because she was rather drunk and she had no other way of getting home. Then it was Harvardville. And now it had recently turned to Leon picking her up after some sort of incident, whether it being because she was slightly tipsy or , the one that had become the most common, after some sort of fight or break-up from another guy Claire tried to start a relationship.

If anything Leon felt quiet sorry for her. Claire was doing her best to be normal and to live a normal life. It was either the guns she always keeps with her or just her strong sense of opinion, perhaps even the fact that she's stronger both physically and mentally than most other guys. Any guy she tried to befriend and start a relationship with always lead her back to the incident in Raccoon. Or usually Leon's arms.

He was always the one who would pick up the phone to a crying Claire with her whimpering "Please will you come and pick me up?" Of course Leon had a tight schedule of his own yet he would always do his up-most best to get to Claire, even if it meant skipping a day and Hunnigan having a rant at him when he got back. It didn't matter to Leon, all that he cared about was if Claire was okay or not.

This time it was a guy called Richard who worked along side Claire at TerraSave. She thought it would actually work for once, and it had been a strong month. However when Claire realised Richard was only with her so he could have a place to live with while he sorted all of his debt with. Claire honestly wouldn't of been too bothered if he actually told her, but she didn't like people using her at all, or stopping in her own apartment for only sex and to eat everything she would be paying for. Claire had her dignity, she wasn't going to lose it to some bastard liar.

Yet when Leon picked her up at the bar in DC where she had broken up with Richard, her eyes were still puffy and stained, she was obviously upset.

It wasn't Richard breaking up with her that made her so upset though. It wasn't even the fact he'd used her. It's just as much as she tries, she can never seem to stay in a stable relationship.

It was the same thing over and over. Leon would offer her a warm smile and a hug, open her door for her and take her home. They would usually sit up talking about it until they both became tired and they would then fall asleep on the couch together. Leon would make her breakfast and then he would have to go. He always apologised about crashing the night there even if it was unintentional.

It had become a routine for Leon now, every so often. Leon did enjoy his time he spent with Claire, in some twisted way he almost wished that they guy would break up with her not only because he would be a jerk and not right her but because he always looked forward to comforting her and spending time with her.

This time is was a bit different though, only slightly though.

They spent the car journey in silence, she usually would start talking about how much of a jerk he would be, tell about his annoying habits and then she would start to cry. This time she thought about Leon for once. She felt bad about him, she knew very little about his love life, and it crossed her mind frequently. Claire wouldn't disagree if somebody said that she'd get jealous if Leon took interest in a woman. Claire even admitted to herself that it was a selfish thing for her to do. He should date whoever he wants to date, Claire does herself. She didn't exactly know what the connection was between herself and Leon, she didn't really understand. They were extremely close, maybe a little too much for friends, but neither would admit it to one another. Claire would scrunch those feelings right to the back of her mind, Leon wouldn't be interested in her, she didn't want to ruin their friendship.

As they stopped outside of Claire's apartment block Leon, as always, got out of the car and opened her door. Claire was usually flattered at how much of gentleman Leon could be.

They both linked arms as they went up to Claire's apartment. She would always think that on-lookers would suspect they were just an ordinary couple, she didn't want to admit that she liked that feeling sometimes.

Claire's apartment was small, tidy, and pretty well organised, apart from the pile of paper work that is usually dumped on her desk. Claire opened the door for Leon and as he shut it behind him he knew what she was doing.

Straight into the fridge, tub of ice-cream, and two spoons. She sat on the couch and motioned at him to come sit with her.

"You really are my Ace, you do know that right?" She looked up at him. Leon gave her a small smile and looked at the ice-cream. Strawberry, her favourite, yum.

"I mean it Leon, you're always their for me, all of the time. But sometimes I think that I don't return the favour to you…" A pause. "Tell me something about your personal life."

His eyes clicked into hers. "If I'm honest Claire I don't have time for a personal life."

"Bullshit Kennedy. Honestly, tell me, a bit."

"I don't own any pets, you know that my apartment is pretty empty and still smells pretty new."

"No woman?" Claire asked suddenly. His eyes bored into hers.

"No woman." He exclaimed. "There's nobody that feels the same as I would to them. I'm an agent Claire, I'm usually doing something important. Nobody would want to be with me."

"You sound almost certain."

"I am certain Claire."

They continued the tub of ice-cream in silence. Both of them looked away if the other met their gaze.

Leon didn't want Claire to know she was the 'somebody' who he would gladly be with. He knew she would want a normal relationship with a normal man who could give her what she wanted. A normal shot at life. Claire deserved that. Unfortunately Leon couldn't bring that to her, as much as he wants to. So he just kept himself alone in all of this, it was better off.

Claire was lost if anything. She knew she had feelings for Leon, but she didn't want him knowing. It wasn't right. He needs to be on missions and do important things like he said, he wouldn't want her getting in the way of all of that. She wasn't prepared to possibly ruin Leon's career. It wasn't fair.

When the ice-cream was finished Leon set it on the table and put his arm around Claire. She settled into his neck and they both relaxed. Claire could smell him, she wasn't scared, he was there and that was all that mattered to her. She put her hand on his chest, over his heart.

Leon liked the feeling of Claire against him. He was playing the role of protector. No one would ever hurt this girl while he was alive, he'd make sure of it. Even if Claire couldn't be his he'd make sure the guy who would eventually make her his would satisfy every one of Leon's standards. Even if it meant he'd hurt inside. He wanted her to have the best future she could ever have. She deserved it.

She was a daydream away for him, a little thought he would reach every day. But that is all he would ever think it would be.


	3. Rescued

_A/N Sorry these are seeming to get shorter, I really struggled to write this one, but with it being holidays soon I promise to get a few more up! Enjoy! :)_

_xxx_

* * *

><p>It was never really a question of why Claire did all of this still, but here she was, running down a corridor where hordes of the infected were threatening to jump out on her at any given moment.<p>

She was 'simply' playing the role of rescuer, but this time it wasn't behind a computer screen or dangerously tall towers of paperwork. No, Claire was doing what a rescuer should be doing, saving somebody from a situation they were in, not that she doesn't do that already, but this time she was there to know that they would be safe. Claire isn't hiding her face behind a computer now.

One lonesome B.O.W was shuffling it's way towards her. Claire could smell that horrific yet easily identified stench that came with them. As her flashlight, that as strapped to her shoulder, looked over at it Claire saw the grey monster, it's labrotory coat was torn and covered in blood, it's face was missing pieces of flesh in areas and it's hand looked like it was about to drop off. The person it was looked like a young scientist, probably a newbie.

She cursed herself sometimes for not being the fighter, maybe then she could have been the one to stop this outbreak and save these innocent lives. Well mostly innocent, she couldn't be certain what exactly would have been going on in the old Wilpharma facility but she knew ever since Harvardville all them months ago each of the facilities were slowly starting to be a potential hazard for an outbreak. It was almost like somebody was willing them on to go bankrupt.

This was obviously vital clues for the BSAA and the government. The person behind all of this were going out of their way to be found. Tricell was being pointed at a lot now but they had no proof and as bad as it sounds it didn't really have anything to do with Claire, which is why she's a little bit pissed with herself that she picked rescuer.

It's not like anything was bad with 'rescuer', she needed to be rescued many times, Claire just wanted to 'put something back in the pot'. Other people need rescuing just like she did. And that was why she was in Wilpharma. To rescue some guy who had got himself in a bit of trouble.

Claire took out her silenced pistol and blew the undead's head off in one. She admired how she could still use a gun like she could, even after all of this time. The last time she had used a gun was back when Leon tossed her his back in Harvardville. Claire had her own guns of course, she just never had to use them, much anyway. Maybe the odd shooting at bottles, but that's really nothing compared to shooting at what was once a living person, with a life, and maybe even a family. It was saddening to think how that is all taken away by some virus that was created by humans themselves.

Claire's traditional high pony tail bobbled as she paced down the corridor which rooms branched off, she looked in every room to see if the survivor was there.

About an hour and several zombies later she came to the last door right at the end of the corridor. If he wasn't here she'd have to call HQ, she wasn't getting anyway.

Breathing in she turned the knob on the door and ran in, gun pointed out. She lowered it to find a man strapped to a chair, his face was staring at the floor and his blonde messy hair was draped over it.

His head snapped up at the sound of her boots on the tiled floor. Claire looked in shock.

"Leon?" She whispered, his eyes widened at her. She ran up to him and ripped the tape off of his mouth.

"Jesus Claire, could have been a little more gentler?" He winced.

Claire chose to ignore his remark. "What the hell are you doing here?" She snapped, looking at a rather large cut from his cheek down to his jaw. She grabbed a tissue from her back pocket and immediately started to dap the blood away from the cut.

"Last time I checked Claire, I was an agent. I was sent to get the guy who's responsible for this, but he made his escape and got some of his men to put me in here for the infected to 'eat me alive'"

Claire could tell he was in his 'agent' mode. The Leon she meets for coffee always has an easily-read expression on his face, if anything she could read him like her favourite book. But not in a mission, his expressions are stone-cold, there was no way anybody would be able to tell what he was thinking. Claire admired that trick if she was honest, it would come in handy. She just hated the way he used it on her as well, even though they were extremely close, especially since Harvardville. Claire wanted to break this phase of non-emotional Leon during times he's ever with Claire.

"And how did Mr Secret Agent Man manage to get trapped up like this? Losing you're touch, ay, Mr Bond?"

Leon rolled her eyes at her and broke out a little boyish smile. "I'll have you know there were well over ten of them. I don't go down without a fight."

Claire raised her eye brow at him. "We'll see about that then… when we get out of here want to go for a drink?"

"I don't think now is the right time to be discussing this Claire, but yeah… If I can get away from Hunnigan ranting at me for being caught." His eyes looked up and down at Claire. "Why are you here anyway?" His voice was pure concern as it dawned on him Claire had come to be his saviour. He's never admit that to her of course, and he also wouldn't admit how much he does to protect her rather than land her in these situations. As much as he tried it never seemed to be just 'normal' when it came to his and Claire's relationship. Yet, fate never really stopped their paths from crossing. He was thankful of that of course. Claire would always be something special to him. Although he would never admit that to her either, he'd risk plenty of things; a minor would be being called a 'corny bastard' major being Claire angry with him as he's 'just another figure to tell her she's still a stupid teenager who cannot keep a watch on herself'. Leon strongly disagrees with this, He knows Claire is a strong person, and can hold her ground when she wants, he just doesn't like to think she's in danger. Especially on his account.

"I'm here to save your sorry-ass Kennedy. I'm a rescuer, remember? Now can we please get out of here before something bad happens, like it usually does?"

He winked at her. "C'mon then partner, you did say you'd buy me a drink after all"

"Wait, wait, wait! I said we should go out for a drink… not that I was going to buy you a drink!"

"Well since you feel sorry for me because I'm 'losing my touch' you should. Now don't you think we should go before something 'big, bad and scary' comes out to get us?"

"So not funny Kennedy, something could happen."

"Then let's get out of here…"

It was her turn to wink. "Right behind you partner"


End file.
